Just Along the Lines
by shadowedivywalls
Summary: A teenage girl turned vampire against her will. She must learn the ways and fulfill the prophecy revolving around her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My hair, purple waves of it fall into my eyes. Blowing in the wind, whipping across my face. Tears ease down the dirty, ugly face that belongs to me. Seeking comfort in the tree house built so many years ago I hide. Creaking floorboards shift as I sit staring outside. My outlook on life grows darker everyday. Even when light shines to me, I still fall back each day. My never-ending torment. I don't think life is supposed to be like this.

If you had just meet me, you'd think I was just an ordinary teenager with a higher middle class family. Nothing seems as it should seem. Problems can be bigger or smaller. My father is always away, my mother the only one here for me. I see my dark tears stain my white dress. Make-up running, streaks my ashamed face. I wish I could forget and undo what happened. Until then I'll stay here. My heels broke on the way here. It was a long run, but I don't think I could've stayed. A strong wind gusts inside this hollow tree house. Emptiness fills me.

I love my friends. They are always there for me. But I guess this was something fate had planned just for me. They were there just not with me. There are the fun times with them, as well as the bad. I just feel like I mess everything up with them. Nothing is good enough. All of our lives are problematic, that's common though in high school. But it's hard, reflecting back on relationship issues throughout our group. I screwed up maybe one to many times. That's what I am in our group I guess. The screw up. They are all hanging on a string dancing around and then I screw up. This is just like all the other times.

The light fades outside, collapsing into a beautiful sunset. Tunes of birds still drift in the air making their last melody. I shiver, remembering how it always turns cold quickly up here. I pile up into a bundle of leaves stacked dry in the corner. I have no intention whatsoever of going out there. To face my parents, my screw-ups, my life. The sinking sun glares at me. What am I to do? I know I can't stay here but what if I do? Then maybe people will forget and I'll go back to normal. How could I not believe that kid! Myths are myths! Yet this one was not. The only myth that seemed all too far out I am now a part of.

The blood is caked at the base of my neck. Moving my head sends shakes of pain through me. Random blood drops splatter my dress. Everything thing feels fuzzy. I can hear everything so much better now. What's going on? I thought this was a joke. Not something I want to live with forever. I replay the scene in the back of my head but nothing makes sense. My eyes fog up, and droop with heaviness.

The morning sun caresses my face. Bringing light into all the corners of my darkness. My eyes rise from their slumber. At first I don't remember where I am, than I hear the floor creaking and everything comes back to me. My hands touch the soft spot on the base of my neck. I can feel the two fang marks. It was a painful mistake. Why did I go there? Well I guess it was because I trusted her to be lying. I thought it was a joke, a dance club or something. Fake, not real. But she did tell me everything she was saying was true. Why did I think she was lying about this? When I got there it felt like a dream. Then…I don't want to go there. It turned into a nightmare and I was the pure white virgin running. How could I be so stupid!

My eyes glide over to the door of the tree house. There sits a piece of paper with my name written in red on it. The paper gets blown gently over to me, as if it wanted me to open it. It now lays by my feet, dirty, tired and curled up. My quivering hands reach out towards it. My mind saying _NO, don't do it_, but my hand disagrees as it pick up the lightweight note. Tearing it open a letter falls into the leaves around me. I quickly scatter to pick it up. The red words dancing on the page before me. All it says is,

"_Come back, you can't escape the fate you've sealed" _

I look down at the bottom, signed by _the vampire allegiance._

What did I get into? Groans erupt from me. I know I can't stay here, I have to go. It's my only choice. Well I can't go home, I don't know what I'm dealing with. I don't know what going on with me. I have to go back.

Pulling my acking body up I stumble over to the door. I take the heels with me. Who knows if I'll need them or not. Peeking out the door, I see no cars in the driveway. Climbing down, I quickly run to the street. Making sure no one sees me. Neighbors would ask questions and then explanations. Can't deal with that. Quickly weaving through the woods, back down Main Street, around corners and twists and gliding towards my destination. By noon I stood in front of the house. Walking up the stairs one foot at a time, I caught my reflection in the doorway. I was a horrible sight. My dress wasn't white, and I have dirt and blood all over me. I was a mess. Would they even recognize me from last night? Taking deep breaths I knock twice on the door. My own reflection staring back at me. I squeeze the crumpled letter in my hand. Clutching the only hope I have. A tall older man with a mustache opens the door a crack. Taking one look at me. He ushers me into this dreary house.

"We've been expecting you. Almost thought that you had run, but then why would you, you know that we are your only chance. Had you not come…well lets not talk of that."

He grins menacingly at me. I feel my heart pound inside the cages of my ribs. I don't know what to do now. I'm here but now what.

"Follow me, you don't want to wander this house alone. I will show you to the council."

His hideous face, crumpled with age and evil daunting eyes, stare at me. I turn to meet his eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

My mouth utters these words. My whole soul speaking them. Yet they flow out gracefully. The stare between us becomes too intense for my eyes to bear. I shamefully look away quickly. This man lets out a laugh. Still chucking he replies,

"You will find out in due time, yes in due time."

He takes off down the hall, fast for what he appears to be. My feet dance along the floor, hardly touching the surface. He leads me thought tunnels, up stairs and around corners. The house dead silent, only the sounds of his footsteps echo through out the halls. We come to a door. This door has intricate patterns wove on to it as if it were a story in a book. His feeble yet scary hands rap upon the surface. Muttering something to the door, or maybe just to himself, the patterns seem to move about. My eyes try to pick up the story, but it all goes too fast. Soon enough the doors swing open. A cool breeze fills my face.

The council sits before me. A semi-round table with 10 people circled. Some have old faces and others are just a bit older than me. The tall man leading me shuts the doors behind me. They slam, making me jump. Hairs on my neck stand straight up. The room feels ghastly cool. My eyes scan the room. Everyone is staring at me and whispering slightly to their neighbors. I feel like I'm back in fifth grade and kids are picking teams, I'm the last one left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The eldest council member waves one long boney hand in the air. Everyone falls silent; the whispers fade into a breeze. He motions me to come forward. My body obeys but my heart skips beats walking over. He again motions for a seat for me. Someone hurriedly gets up and brings a chair to me. I slowly sit down, crossing my ankles and smoothing my distraught dress. The eldest stokes his beard, his fingers twirling the ends. He inhales loudly shaking his head.

"We are the Vampire Allegiance. You have been brought here because of what happened yesterday. The younger newer vampires are never supposed to bite a human. Yet as we know now that group was not following the rules. So," he sighed, "you are a vampire. You have been bitten. We will have to train you to become one. A member from this council will gladly guild you through the steps and ways."

Turning back to the council he look for any volunteers. I saw that no one was gladly agreeing to anything. My voice finally came to me.

"What will I have to do? I don't know anything but the myths. Is there any explanation for what they did to me? Are the going to be punished?"

So many questions in my head, I couldn't grasp them all. I found I was repeating myself until finally I ran out of air. Breath heavily, I sank back in my chair. The eldest looked at me, and sighed again.

"You are young. When going through this training you will learn all about our history, the truth, our fighting and regular ways. There is no explanation except that they are foolish young vampires. They will be punished for their actions, however it has not been set yet. Now council members who will teach her and be her mentor? If you will not volunteer then I shall pick one of you myself"

A woman in the corner got up and walked towards me.

"I will be her mentor"

The eldest nodded his head, like he knew she was best for me.

"Good, I know you will do an excellent job Kealia. Leave now and show her the ropes. We wouldn't want her getting lost."

Couple members chuckled at that. But then the eldest looked at them sternly, it would seem it was not a matter to laugh about. Kealia tapped my shoulder, her eyes showing me to head out the room. I got up and followed her. All eyes were on us as we left. I could feel their gazes digging into my back.

After getting out of the council member room, we went through numerous halls and past countless doors. Finally we got to a bedroom where we stopped. Kealia searched though a dresser and pulled out an outfit. Sighing she looks at me.

"This will have to do. There is nothing else your size. Go take a shower and get into fresh clothes. I can't have you going around like a bum."

She throws the clothes at me. They are an old fashion white dress, kind of lacey and it flows to the ground. It's so delicate and almost see through. But it hides enough that I don't need to worry. I run into the bathroom. I turn the water on to warm up and peel off my dirty clothes. The shower water is luke warm. It washes every part of me, a cleansing ritual. I find soap that seems to be perfumed with lavender and soon my body is covered in suds. I clean up and get out at my leisure. Light puffy towels hang on a rack. Swirling them around my body, I dry quickly. Throwing on the dress Kealia gave me, it forms to fit my semi-curvy body.

Kealia is leaning against the wardrobe. She glances up towards me, her eyes widen.

"Finally! I thought you were going to take all day in there."

I stare at her. She knew I was dirty, why was she being so rude. I manage to blurt out,

"Excuse you."

Her face creases into a frown. I guess I'm not supposed to talk back. But it was rude so I had every right. Wait, maybe I don't. I hope I didn't do something horribly wrong. I have no idea what they can do to me. Oh no. Then she starts laughing, laughing. I'm so confused.

"Don't get so worried about. It's good that you stood up for yourself. You'll need that around here since you're new."

Kealia has a grin on her face from ear-to-ear. I feel my face lift. This place is so weird. I have no idea what to expect, my whole life is turned upside down.

"I heard your case, I'm sorry you were bitten that way. But why did you go with that girl? I mean it seems that she was the one that brought you here."

I sigh deeply; I guess it's better to get it out than keep my reasons inside of me. Kealia looks into my eyes, pure listening shows.

"I thought she was joking. She did tell me the truth but I didn't believe it. Vampires are supposed to be a myth. I just thought she was taking me to one of those clubs were people act like vampires. And it's all just fake phony stuff. Yet when we got here and I didn't here any music or anything at all, I could sense something was wrong. My feet stopped, I told her that I wouldn't go any further. She yelled at me telling me that I had already gone to far to leave and then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I remember the fear inside of me building up. I had no control anymore of the situation. She had a strong hold on me. Leading me down halls and into a candle lit room. She whispered something in my ear. I wasn't listening though, a crowd of guys maybe 5 or so came into the room. I stood stick stiff in my dress. I tottered a bit when they circled me. I couldn't get out; they knew I was scared. The leader guy came up to me. He ran his hand along the side of my body. I whacked it away, that only made him laugh." I stop to breath. I look down at my hands to see that they're shaking. Kealia grabs a hold of them calming my nerves. I gulp loudly and resume my story,

"The others around me began to chant softly until it became yelling. I think they were saying something like 'bite her!' or 'deaths kiss'. My thoughts were going by so fast I didn't have time to process them. Next thing I know the leader guy is closing in on me. He smiled menacingly and plunged for my neck. I don't remember screaming. As soon as he got his fangs out, I bolted for the door. The tall man who led me to the council today luckily opened it. I dashed past him running down the halls feeling like those guys were chasing me. My heels broke halfway down Main Street, which was the only time I stopped to take them off. Then I kept running I went to the broken down tree house in my backyard. Fell asleep and then got the note to come here."

It was finally over, what I had spent most of the night pondering had been spilled out in all of that a matter of minutes. Kealia looks at me, her body showing signs of understanding. She knows how scared I was.

"I had heard what happened but your side of the story makes it much worse. I cannot believe what those boys and that girl did. But as you said you followed her trusting our existence to be fake. I'm sorry-sorry what's your name again?"

I realize I had never stated my name. Heat rises in my cheeks.

"I never said. My name is Isis."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My name feels different almost as if it suits me now. Since my mother named me at birth after the beloved mother goddess, I have hated it. Disgust normally poured out of my mouth when saying it, staining my lips. I don't, well didn't hate my mother just the name she bestowed upon me. Getting back to the present I see Kealia standing in front of me still holding my hands. She drops them quickly, like they're tainted with poison. My face contorts; I don't understand why is she being like this after she was so kind. She shakes her head and says,

"We should be going, dinner was served a couple minutes ago."

Kealia goes over to the door practically gliding. I rush after her. Back into the hall and through many doors, over many stairs. A man is standing in the middle of our way. Kealia walks up to him and simply breaths on him. He backs up against the wall. Kealia beckons me to follow her. I stride to catch up. I pass the man and he leers at me. I want to smash his face in, who is he to think he is! I growl at him under my breath. I think he heard because he backed up looking down. I flow past him, my dress whipping his legs.

I smell food, I don't think I would need Kealia because my eyes are closed my nose is leading me there. My heart starts beating fast as we enter this huge dinning room; food is spade out on tables around the edges of the room. Kealia leads me over to the first table hands me a plate and we get going. I fill my plate with all kinds of food and head to a completely empty table. Kealia comes over with two deep red drinks. She hands me one. I take a sniff, it smells different but who knows. As I sip on it, the liquid flows down my throat and fills it with warmness. I lick my lips. Kealia smiles and laughs a bit.

"What's so funny? Is it about the drink? It's very good."

"It would taste good to you now. You have to live off it now. It's the sad fact about vampires."

I gulp a bit; if she's talking about blood I don't know what I'm going to do. Live off of it? That's crazy.

"What are you talking about? Its just tomato juice right?"

"Isis, you know that it's not. You will have to come to realize that you need to live off blood. Don't worry its only animal blood. But the down side is that every month we have to drink a cup of human blood. That's what really keeps us going. Everything in moderation though, some vampires who only drink human blood can never go back and have a drive to kill. It goes wrong if you start to drink it everyday. So take heed to my warning."

The scary part is that I know that I could drink it once a month. Didn't even have a second thought about it. _Odd_, I think. However only drinking that taints the blood and I couldn't think about drinking it that much. Making it be a substitution for water.

Vampires fill the dining room, soon I can't even see the table where the food was. Everyone passing me stares and then see that I notice, and quickly look away. Kealia rolled her eyes at them and brushed them off. She seemed not as comfortable touching my hand as before I told her my name. Again that's odd. I figure its better to shrug it off, I mean I don't know her at all. Then the elder council member comes in and heads to a special table off in the corner. Every vampire bows their head as they pass. Kealia looks very strained her face almost as if rushing. She turns to me and says,

"I'll be back, I just need to tell someone something that just came up. I'm sure you'll be ok, just don't let anyone drag you away or tell them your name. Some vampires here aren't exactly trustworthy."

"Alright." Silently hoping to myself that nothing happens while Kealia is gone.

I see her hurriedly walking towards the table in the corner. _Why would she be going there? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?_ Questions flow sending an uneasy vibe throughout my body. Suddenly I feel a tapping on my shoulder; I turn in my chair to be looking up a handsome male vampire. He looks a couple years older than me. His eyes are a sort of sliver and violet hue, quite stunning actually. He clears his throat, I realize that I'm staring and my cheeks rush with blood. He smiles, his fangs visible.

"Hello, I'm Ben Moony vampire extraordinaire at your service" And bows a bit towards me, eyes radiating smiles.

I break into a weak grin and reply,

"Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence falls between us. Our smiles fade and we look away from each other. A blush rises to my cheeks, _well, this is embarrassing. Kealia told me not to tell my name, but it just seems rude now._ I sigh and glance over at the corner table to see that Kealia has left and is bounding towards our table.

"Ben!" Kealia hugs him tightly, both smiling.

"Kealia, so good to see you."

"Ah Ben, I see you've already introduced yourself to Isis."

Ben stares pointedly at me.

"Isis huh."

Kealia glares at me a bit.

"Isis didn't tell you her name?!"

My mouth drops, she told me not to. An incredulous look spreads over my face.

"Kealia! One, you told me not to. Two, you didn't make any exceptions."

I am clearly annoyed at this point. Kealia laughs at me, while Ben just stands there.

"Nice to meet you Ben."

"Same to you Isis." He smiles at me, warming my somewhat icy heart. _Is that even possible?!_ I smile at my thoughts. Kealia pats one of the chairs at the table. Ben goes over and takes the seat, a waiter soon comes over delivering a golden goblet. I eat everything on my plate, filling my stomach to its fullest. Sighing I lean back in my chair.

"Isis, you must be tired from your day."

Kealia's words hit me hard and my eyes start to fade. My body gets up from the chair, I wobble a bit and my eyes shut to Ben and Kealia with panicked faces coming towards.

I fall into a comforter and wake up. Kealia is sleeping on a bed on the other side of the room. No Ben however, he seemed nice. _He and Kealia must be friends they looked close. Who knows, I would like to get to know him better._ Getting up quietly, I tiptoe over to the window. Pulling the curtain just back enough for the light to hit my face. I get blinded instantly. I'm backing away from the window clutching my eyes when I bump into a chair making me fall. Bringing my hand away from my eyes, I can see. Kealia is still sound asleep. I pick myself and take to wandering around the room for hours.

Searching for hours inside the bedroom, there are two wardrobes (one mine, the other Kealia's), a door to out private bathroom and various other items of furniture. There are no books anywhere; I have looked everywhere that I can for one. _That is not fair, this is boring. Do they sleep all day? Actually that makes sense, and then they would be awake for the night. Goodness did they expect me to not get bored, I don't have the hang of this vampire stuff down._ I run into a mirror and stop completely. I haven't seen the way I look since in the door when I came here. Surprise fills my face, or well not my face.

I look different and the same, all at the same time. My body is mostly the same accept so much more beautiful, and my face, my face is shockingly pretty. I know that's saying a lot but it truly is. My eyes changed colors, they used to be a hazel color. Now they're emerald green, they pop out against my pale skin. I slide down to the floor in front of the mirror and try to get used to me under those eyes that I haven't known.

I see Kealia observing me from behind. She is very pretty too, her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, she wore dark pants and a loose t-shirt.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

I scoff at this, she had just been sleeping for the whole day.

"I woke up at noon thank you very much."

Kealia rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Whatever, your training will begin tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow?"

She throws me a glance and says,

"We need to find your trainer tonight."

_What? I thought she was my mentor, what is this craziness? I mean I don't really want to start, but better sooner than later._

"But I thought you were my mentor."

"Yes, I am. I am here to teach you our history and ways, but it turns out that you will need a stronger trainer than me."

"Wait, why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure"

I can tell she is lying by the way she looked away from me when she said it and her face. I guess I'll just have to find out by myself.

She grabs my hair, out of nowhere, and starts to play with it, the purple forming to her hands. Kealia pulls out a brush and starts to brush it.

"Ouch!" I yelp.

"Oh sorry. Isis, tell me about yourself."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

Kealia shrugs still staring intently at my hair and brushing it.

"Alright. My name is Isis, I just got turned into a vampire. I'm 17 and love reading. However there are no books in this place!"

"Oh, where you searching for books? You should have just told my that, we have an amazing library that will blow your mind."

Kealia jumps up and pulls me up as well leading me out of the room into the hallway. She walks quickly and soon I'm standing in front of small door that appears beat up with age. My hands stroke the wood and the cravings in the door. They feel ancient and I connect to them, which is weird because it's a door, but its so much more than just that I can feel it.


End file.
